Most people in United States care very much about the health of their bodies. That is why there are health clubs and fitness centers everywhere. At beginning of each year, many people make resolution to get a healthier body for that year by spending a lot of money to joint the health club or fitness center, but after money is paid out, most people just could not find the time for traveling to the health club or fitness center to do the exercise they planned to do.
Other people build their own gym in home or their garages by purchasing different types of exercising machines to work at different muscles. There are plenty of exercising machines on the market that can perform the boat rowing action exercise and the bench pressing exercise, such as the boat rowing exerciser or the multi-function exerciser that can train and target different muscle groups of the body.
However, the boat rowing exerciser mentioned above can only perform a single exercise, which is the boat rowing action exercise. The exercise is simply pulling the arms back and forth, and adds little action to the stomach area by bending back and forth. Because the bar rowing exerciser only targets with few muscles, the exercising result is thus very limited.
Although the multi-function exerciser of the conventional exercising machine is able to target variety of muscle groups and allows user to get a total workout, it still has its shortcomings as follows.
(1) The structure of the multi-function exercise are complex with different exercising equipment. It is heavy in weight that takes more than one person to move it around. It also takes up large storage space that even when the user is not exercising, the multi-function exerciser can not be folded or shrunk down to a smaller volume for easy storage, and thus those families without adequate space at home can not own one.
(2) The bench pressing exerciser provided on the multi-function exerciser is constructed simply by adding a bench weight set. This type of structure provides no additional advantage but only increases the production cost. It is, therefore, not economical.
(3) The user can not workout by himself or herself because to workout with free weight requires a partner to spot you in case you run out of the strength.